


they have a house

by WonderTwinC



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a house that was built with their hands. Red Riding Hood x Snow White. A series of snap shots of what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. they have a house

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Sie haben ein Haus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564450) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)



> After watching OUAT 1x15 I fell in love with these two and now I will be writing small stories surrounding them and this is where they will be posted.

They have a house that was built with their hands.

It is hidden in plain sight in a place that doesn’t seem like much but is made beautiful by the passing seasons. The arrangement is never strained but the first few weeks are quiet as Red comes to terms with everything in her life that has changed. Weeks turn to months and they live together peacefully. They find in each other pieces they themselves have been missing since they were born.

Snow White is out gathering wood that they will need later when she feels the red warmth behind her. She smiles when a hand covers hers on the handle of the basket in a familiar touch. It is then that she turns and their lips meet in a mix of red and pale skin.

They have a house that was built with their hands. _They have a home that was built with their hearts._


	2. hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is beaten and bruised and bleeding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 1x16.

She is beaten and bruised and bleeding, but she pushes onward through the snow and forest and the pain. Her head is ringing with growls and the screams of dying men, but it doesn’t stop her. She can never stop.

She reaches the cottage and her heart sinks.

There is no sound.

There are no dwarves.

 _Snow White_ _is gone_.


	3. The Bad Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt of 'memories'.

Every touch was a memory between them. It was Ruby’s best guarded secret; the one she held down in her heart. She remembered, and that would have to be enough for both of them.

That wasn’t saying it was easy, however. Mary Margret had no idea of what she was doing when her fingers brushed Ruby’s arm in a friendly goodbye as she left the diner. _Red was laughing as Snow gripped her arm, pulling her out of the water._

Or what shaking her hand in a mock deal closure felt like. _They were holding on tightly to each other as they spun around in the middle of their cottage._

Sometimes she would initiate the contact with a gentle nudge of her shoulder against Mary’s. _It was electric when their bare shoulders brushed while harvesting in the burning sun._

Once Ruby leaned close to whisper something in the teacher’s ear, too close, because her lips brushed warm skin- _their bodies were tangled under the sheets as Snow whispered all of the wicked things she wanted to do to the girl in the red cloak ­–_ and then she was jerking back and the moment was broken.

“Come on, Ruby-“ Mary Margaret reached out and grabbed her hand. Their fingers laced together – _they were lying in bed side by side with tangled bodies ­–_ and Ruby squeezed as she pulled Mary closer ­– _Snow shifts and Red brushes her lips against the bare shoulder of her lover­ –_ causing the teacher to laugh as she leaned against the waitresses side – _when Red wakes up the next morning she is alone._

It was never easy.


End file.
